Unexpected Meeting with (Young) Grandfather
by iPadAnime4Q
Summary: A human princess unexpectedly encounters her grandfather in his prime. However, the royal grandfather-grandaughter pair aren't as they seem the moment they reunite. Warning: Historical inaccuracy and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A human princess, no older than 18 years of age, had a fated encounter with the vampires and a fellow human serving them. It all started with the Count of St. Germain, whom she happened to meet during a royal visit to the Louvre Museum. By chance, the princess slipped through some mystical doors and entered the Count's mansion. She knew their names/statuses, but didn't expect those historical figures to be immortal vampires. When the princess introduced herself, half of the men were shocked while most didn't expect to meet her this way.

Despite growing up in a different country and century, it didn't take long for the princess to adjust. Compared to the mansion's only Japanese/Asian residents (Sebastian and Osamu Dazai), the princess is European like most of the residents. As a royal through and through, she's very educated and could never forget her manners, heritage, and lineage; her regal upbringing is evident. The princess displays an aura of femininity and majesty, speaks in a tone befitting someone of high society and is always refined no matter what she does. After residing in the mansion for half a month, she remains somewhat of a mystery. Almost to the point where nearly every man around her-including William Shakespeare who lives outside of the Count's mansion-wants to know more about her on an especially personal level. For some, the princess became a very curious/interesting commodity; it certainly doesn't help that Sebastian is rather opportunistic when it comes to history.

One day, during an errand in town, the princess accidentally bumps into someone. "I'm horribly sorry," she curtsied. "No. It's fine, dear," said a masculine and (equally) majestic voice. The moment the princess raised her head, she nearly panicked to see who it was. He was a tall, young man between his late 20s and early 30s. Though his eye colour is different, he has the same pale skin and wavy blond (albeit shorter) hair as the princess.

"Is that you, grandfather?" thought the princess. Luckily, the said 'grandfather' didn't read her mind and bade her farewell after reminding her not to do it again. Even the man's style of discipline seemed awfully familiar to the princess. "Am I really in grandfather's time?"

"Meanwhile, the blond man turned back in the princess's direction. "Why do I get the feeling she's one of my kin?" he thought.

"Wouldn't that make her your daughter or granddaughter?" said a man with medium claret hair and heterochromatic eyes (one yellow, one amber). He then bowed to the blond. "My name is William Shakespeare. How may I help you, your majesty?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When the princess returned to the Count's mansion, Arthur Conan Doyle approached her in the foyer rather flirtatiously. "How do you do, your highness?" said the womanizing writer as he bowed and kissed her hand. "I must say; you're beautiful as always. Do visit me in my room anytime you like." Before Arthur could lift the princess's chin, a certain French soldier stepped in.

"That's enough, Arthur. The princess has been outside the mansion all day, so she deserves a rest," said Napoleon Bonaparte in defense. "Count wants to see you, princess."

The princess quickly left the scene to avoid getting caught in Arthur's and Napoleon's feud. Finally reaching her destination, the princess firmly (yet) gracefully knocked on the door to the Count's room. The Count opened the door and gentlemanly kissed the princess's hand when he sees her. "We have some matters to discuss, little princess." They position themselves in chairs that made them face each other.

The moment Sebastian left to make tea and sweets as per the Count's order, the latter turned his attention to the princess. "You seem to have encountered one of your kin today, little princess." Though she's fully aware that Shakespeare monitors the residents' outdoor activities, the princess has yet to be fully accustomed aside from the inability to keep secrets within the mansion. Today's report was especially personal since it involved a family member of hers.

"I'm well aware of that, Count," said the princess as she sipped her tea. "It's one thing to see photos, but to personally encounter grandfather's younger self is another." It was evident that she loves and respects her grandfather very much. Growing up in a tight-knit family, the princess has fond memories of them. When her parents and friends weren't available, she would often go to her grandparents. The princess did have loving parents, but her (paternal) grandparents were more adamant on spoiling/coddling her. Her parents have argued with them on that, but it didn't stop any of them from cherishing her. Unfortunately, her grandparents' passing resulted in a double funeral for the royal family. The princess nearly shed a tear while biting into a pastry; to lose a close relative only to meet them again hits her close to home.

This whole time, the Count of St. Germain observes the princess with intrigue and sympathy. The princess has never been this open, yet a chance encounter with a relative put her guard down a bit. As the princess told stories of her paternal grandfather (in addition to the rest of her family), the Count wondered what it's like to have one. He lost his biological family many years ago. The Count and fellow residents of his mansion managed to form a makeshift one, though it wasn't enough to cure his eternal loneliness. When he crossed paths with the princess at the Louvre Museum (by retrieving her earring), he thought it was fate. She was so beautiful, regal, cultured, and educated that it made the princess a rare breed (even in 19th century France). She carried such a poise that'll put most of today's nobles-and some royals-to shame. Despite some of their surface similarities, the Count and the princess couldn't be more different in some ways. He is worldly and experienced; she's slightly sheltered and inexperienced. The Count has always been a noble while the princess is royalty to a tee. He is more mysterious; she's a tad closed off. Nonetheless, the Count thinks the princess could potentially be the answer to his romantic/familial longing. If only she opens up a bit more and chooses him over his fellow residents, including Sebastian the butler. The Count would also have to gain approval now that the princess's grandfather is in the mix.

By the time the princess returned to her room, the Count let Sebastian retire for the night.


End file.
